1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) module, and more particularly to an LCD module of a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystal displays (LCD) have been widely used in portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablet PCs and so on. Due to an increase in display size and enhancement of imaging quality, e.g. resolution, contrast, etc., power consumption when displaying images has increased for a portable electronic device.
Therefore, a displaying method is desired to decrease the power consumption when displaying image for a portable electronic device.